La plegaria de la princesa
by Amo escribir y leer fanfics
Summary: Los cuentos de hadas pueden llegar a existir, pero solamente en tu ingenua cabeza. Si no lo sabías, pues entonces debes conocer la historia de una princesa llamada Maka Albarn. AU. SxM


**Summary: **Los cuentos de hadas pueden llegar a existir, pero solamente en tu ingenua cabeza. Si no lo sabías, pues entonces debes conocer la historia de una princesa llamada Maka Albarn. AU. SxM.

**Título: La plegaria de la princesa.**

**Autor: Paula Elric**

**Para participar en: LOS FICKERS Y SUS FICS!**

**

* * *

  
**

**La plegaria de la princesa.**

Los cuentos de hadas pueden llegar a existir...pero solamente en tu ingenua cabeza. Si no lo sabías, pues entonces debes conocer la historia de una princesa llamada Maka Albarn.

Encerrada en su torre de frías piedras grises, la princesa, llena de una amargura derivada de la solitaria vida que llevaba, dejó escapar un suspiro que había retenido durante años; un simple gesto que no se había atrevido a dejar correr libre por el miedo que le inflingía pensar en su futuro. Con sincera falta de de terror, contempló lánguidamente al dragón que reposaba aburrido de su propia monótona vida y por alguna tonta razón, le alegró no ser la única allí sin saber qué sería de ella, y de contar como compañera únicamente a la infaltable enemiga llamada soledad. Era un pensamiento egoísta, sin embargo logró hacerla sentir algo más que lastima por sí misma.

Pronto se alejó de la alta ventana para aplacar así los deseos de dejarse caer, y se acercó al espejo ataviado de extrañas figuras, las cuales nacían en la madera color caoba que lo mantenía quieto en su lugar. Parecía estar deteriorándose lentamente, pudriéndose sin poder detener ese inevitable hecho, al igual que la misma princesa. Sintiéndose marchitar poco a poco, como una rosa que inútilmente deseaba parar el tiempo, la princesa no quiso darse por vencida aún. Con su delicadeza característica peinó sus largos cabellos color rubio ceniza, esmerándose en dejarlos luminosos y bien cuidados, luego aplicó un poco de rubor a sus mejillas y un sutil toque de lápiz oscuro a sus ojos resaltando el color verde de estos; arregló su frondoso vestido color blanco, tan pulcro como su piel falta de color.

Aún habiendo cuidando tanto su presentación personal aquel orgullo que antes por su beldad única no llegó, ni rastros siquiera de esa alegría efímera que le hacía sentir menos vacía. De ese modo, se quedó triste, observando su rostro, el que parecía de una desconocida. ¿Cuándo la liberarían de aquella horrorosa prisión? ¿Acaso el frondoso bosque que se avistaba a los alrededores del castillo impedían a aquella hermosa criatura ser vista por algún noble caballero? Claro que era eso. O más probable aún, los príncipes tenían el conocimiento de que no eran lo suficientemente dignos para llegar a ella.

Todavía convenciéndose de eso siempre acababa cuestionándose -¿Ha de llegar el adecuado?- La princesa cada mañana se hacía la misma pregunta, sin encontrar más que el doloroso eco de sus palabras rebotando en las paredes vacías de calor humano. Entonces alzaba sus pequeñas y suaves manitos. -Por favor, príncipe, completa mi cuento de hadas y ven a buscarme pronto. Moriré de tristeza si no lo haces...- rezaba esa plegaria fervientemente en un gritito fino a su entorno, sin falta, con la esperanza de que sus palabras no se las llevase el viento, sino que, llegasen a oídos del indicado para rescatarla de ese infierno de vivir atrapada en un cuento de hadas. Casi olvidada en él.

Abandonándose por fin a los brazos de la desesperación llegó a inventar a su propio príncipe, primeramente vistiéndolo con bellos trajes color azul, con una cabellera dorada abundante y una sonrisa reluciente que le hiciera perder la cabeza. Sin embargo, con el paso implacable de los años, aquella dulce niña, se transformó en mujer, y en su cabeza las fantasías comenzaron a cambiar radicalmente. Pronto, imaginó su hombre ideal muerto por el amable dragón que la liberaba del suplicio de un hombre vanidoso y cruel. Destruyó el sueño de aquella vida llena de vacuidades. El príncipe azul murió en todas sus formas posibles para ella, aquel chico no existía en ninguna parte, y si existía, solo le deseaba una muerte dolorosa, consumada por su propia afilada espada. Un gran final dramático para un insulso hombre más. Un don nadie comparado con ella.

Cerró las puertas del castillo con llave, confinándose voluntariamente a la torre más alta, para no ser encontrada jamás. Ese era su destino, se convenció. Su cabeza y la amargura comenzaban ya a jugarle malas pasadas.

Con el paso del tiempo su deterioro fue más notorio aún ya que comenzó a hacerse físico. Primeramente, dejó de cuidarse el cabello, lo que derivó en una abundante melena despeinada, aunque ciertamente le confería un toque indomable diferente a su primera etapa en aquel lugar. Luego, el maquillaje y las cremas de rosas fueron dejados de lados, para demostrar en su rostro las salvajes facciones con las que la naturaleza le había dotado, y, por último, sus vestidos, aquellos que alguna vez habían sido de colores claros y vistosos que dejaban al descubierto a la soñadora niña anterior a la mujer allí presente, se convirtieron en vestimentas de colores oscuros en diferentes gamas de negros y grises, que ella misma se había encargado de teñir.

Era la viva imagen de una pequeña niña frustrada, llena de los caprichos más excéntricos cumplidos por su padre a cambio de su estancia en ese lugar, la que la había transformado en lo que era ahora. Ya nadie se sorprendía de la hostilidad de su alguna vez amable princesita. Su sonrisa sincera era vaga, parecía haberla olvidado en conjunto con su lejana niñez, perdida en algún momento inexacto, sin poder recuperarla en su universo aterrador. -Ella vivía en un lugar muy lejano, demasiado para ser encontrada por nosotros.- cantaba con una voz que distaba de ser emocionante. -Construí mi mundo de magia porque el real era demasiado trágico. Buscaré mi pala, para enterrar el castillo. Olvidarlo. Quemarlo.

Su risa sombría se extendía a lo largo del lugar, en un sonido tétrico y macabro, demostrando su extraña locura causada por el encierro. Muchas veces salía y hablaba con el dragón, le invitaba a tomar té y lo mimaba como si al final se hubiese resignado a pensar que este mítico ser era el príncipe que nunca había llegado a salvarla, en un desvarío total de su mente. La demencia estaba tan arraigada a su alma, que ni siquiera su familia logró hacerla recapacitar, ellos no eran más que viles mortales para la princesa. No abandonaría ese castillo porque ahora era su morada propia, su lugar en el mundo. Nadie podría sacarla de allí sino hasta cuando ella quisiera hacer una visita, y eso no pasaba por su loca cabeza hace varios años ya. ¿Qué podía faltarle en su propio palacio desquiciado?

Un día, luego de haber hablado su cuota de tiempo con su amigo el dragón, entró al castillo cantando sus típicas canciones, subió las escaleras y se asentó en su habitación dispuesta a dormir una noche más con extrañas pesadillas surgiendo en su basta y lúgubre imaginación. Los sueños que alguna vez la habían habitado, ahora eran eso, simples sueños que se limitaban a dejarse olvidar por su dueña. Se recostó en su lecho maltrecho, pero antes de hacerlo vio de refilón su reflejo en es espejo siendo iluminado por los resquicios de los rayos del sol que quedaban en el cielo. No recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que se había mirado en éste, parecían siglos.

Su propia imagen deplorable le hizo dar un salto y ahogar un grito de horror en sus labios resecos, sin embargo dejando entrever los jirones de cordura que aún podían ser vistos en raras ocasiones. Su cabello largo estaba tan sucio que era imposible distinguir su color natural con aquella larga cola que arrastraba tras de sí, sus ojos estaban opacos y perdidos, su vestido era casi una túnica roída por todos lados. Su cuerpo escueto, clamaba por un poco de preocupación de su parte. Ese malvado reflejo acabó por destruir totalmente su dulzura y en conjunto con ella, toda la cordura que pudiese existir en su atormentada alma.

Cogió, con fuerza, entre las manos el cuchillo que había traído de contrabando alguno de sus sirvientes anteriores por encargo de ella hace bastante tiempo, y hendió el filo descuidadamente en su pelo rubio, dejándolo medianamente aceptable, pero más corto de lo que lo había usado nunca. Desequilibrada y enojada, rasgó su vestido de por sí bastante asimétrico, quedando solamente en ropa interior, la cual tampoco se salvaba demasiado. La anterior guapa y soñadora princesa, actual trastornada, tomó el traje que tenía guardado desde hace años, aquel destinado a ser usado en su matrimonio con el príncipe que la rescatara, y se vistió con él para sus recientes planes ideados en su loca cabecita. Tomó la espada de la reluciente armadura que reposaba en un pasillo como augurio de una pesadilla que comenzaba en ese mismo instante.

La princesa corrió descuidadamente por el castillo hasta que salió de él con espada en mano y una sonrisita temible posada en sus labios. Con su voz gastada se podía escuchar claramente una cruda sinfonía del mal. -Vamos a enterrar el castillo...Es un truco, dieron las doce y la princesa aún estaba sola...- Ella contempló al dragón y le dedicó su loca sonrisa antes de internarse en el basto bosque, sin dejar de cantar esa canción que traía reminiscencias alocadas a su cabeza.

Al llegar al pueblo una malvada risotada reemplazó las desafinadas notas proferidas por la querida princesa, la dueña de un reino que no podía gobernar sin su príncipe.

Muchas personas se acercaron a ver el espectáculo presentado por la salvaje criatura que recordaba levemente a la incomparablemente dulce pequeña hija de su anciano rey. Algunos niños se asustaron al ver la arma mortal que descansaba entre sus finos dedos, así que sus madres se encargaron de llevarlos a casa, olvidando a sus maridos, hijos mayores, primos, etc., todos a los que la extraña mujer no le causaba mayor susto, sino una enorme curiosidad carcomiéndole las entrañas, la cual solo acabaría en una horrible tragedia para sus ojos ávidos de sorpresas para su inútil rutina.

Ante la mirada maravillada de todos los espectadores, la princesa comenzó a danzar de una forma hipnotizante como si flotara en un baile infinito y armonioso, ayudada de una filosa espada que cortaba su piel levemente, causando rasguños en sus pálidos y frágiles brazos de cristal. Cerró los ojos, empuñó la espada y le asestó a uno de los hombres una estocada mortal que lo dejaría muerto, aunque fue ignorado ya que todos estaban cegados observando a la hermosa y loca mujer que les mostraba sus encantos, casi hechizados como por una bruja. Una princesa-bruja encantadora, pero con un corazón aprisionado por la locura de la soledad.

La chica abrió los ojos y se vio cubierta de una preciosa capa de sangre roja, y quiso más, mucho más. Decidió vengarse de todos aquellos cobardes caballeros que no la habían ido a rescatar de la amargura de la locura en el castillo por temor al dragón tan dócil. Para ella era casi absurdo pensar en que ellos alguna vez fueron candidatos a ser su príncipe azul y vivir un cuento de hadas para siempre. Sus pesadillas se transformaron en una realidad nítida, matando a aquellos viles hombres, regodeándose en el placer que le producía ver el oscuro color rojizo de su vida escurriéndose por el blanco vestido ahora de color sangre. Su boda nunca se concertaría ya, poco le importaba el cómo se veía un estúpido trapo viejo, ella no iba a esperar más para hacer lo que quisiera.

Si su príncipe no había aparecido entre la asquerosa multitud, ahora los mataría a todos, sufriendo en las manos de su gobernante. A merced de los despiadados deseos de su linda princesita, ahora convertida en una maldita bruja asesina. Sus manos ni siquiera temblaron al atravesar los cuerpos de sus humildes servidores, de hecho cada vez que mataba a uno, una sonrisa cada vez más espeluznante ocupaban la extensión de sus rosados labios. Cada varón cercano a ella murió viendo a su princesa convertirse en una asesina brutal y desalmada, quitando la vida a todos aquellos hombres que entrasen en sus parámetros de príncipe azul, rubios, morenos, castaños, altos, bajos. Todos desangrados en una escena de la que las mujeres huyeron por miedo a la mujer salvaje que había hipnotizado y matado a sus hombres.

La princesa sonrió complacida ¡Nunca había descubierto lo divertido que era la muerte! Sus manos acariciaron la espada, dejando correr un hilo de sangre a su paso. Desangrándose lentamente en una agonía oculta tras el placer ante el espectáculo. Mas, se sentó en una piedra cercana, cansada de su ardua labor y sintió cómo todo el dolor arremolinaba a su alrededor, abatiéndola con fuerza; por lo que comenzó a llorar como no lo había hecho nunca. Sin embargo no derramaba lágrimas por ver lo que había hecho, sino que lloraba porque esos tipos nunca la rescatarían de su soledad. Era horrible sentirse así, tan sola...

-Maka.- la llamó una voz, la única voz que quedaba bajo un regadío de cuerpos tirados por ahí. Un hombre de cabellos canos, ojos carmesí y traje negro estaba allí tranquilamente viendo a la princesa cometer asesinato tras otro con una sonrisa retorcida. Él también estaba obteniendo un enorme placer al ver tal acto desarrollarse en una aldea tan pacífica como esa. -Ya no quedan pretendientes.

La princesa se asustó ante su propio nombre saliendo de esa boca tan tentadora, de esa voz tan increíblemente seductora, de aquel hombre tan diferente al chico con el que había soñado. El solo hecho de que la mirarse le causaba más satisfacción que la sangre goteando de todo su delgada figura. -¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó la princesa Maka, con un tono decidido, pero a la vez bastante confuso debido a su locura.

-Soul Evans, mi princesita. Soy tu propio demonio.- respondió Soul sin preocuparse más, sabiendo que el estado de Maka no sería afectado por esas palabras tan suaves a comparación con lo que acababa de hacer. -He notado que haz salido del castillo, querida. ¿Lo haz comprendido por fin?

La princesa Maka ordenó sus ideas, desde que se había contemplado horrorosa en el espejo hasta derramar la sangre de todo el género masculino que pudo. ¿Algo había aprendido de ello? Pues claro, lo único que siempre había renegado ahora estaba claro. -Los cuentos de hadas no existen.- respondió con una voz frívola. -Los príncipes son mentira. Los finales felices nunca se dan en la vida real, por lo que ahora sé que soy una completa mentira, desde que llegué a esa odiada torre.

Satisfecho por el rápido entendimiento de Maka, Soul, su diablo, sonrió vehemente, prendiendo fuego a cada paso dado para acercarse a su princesa. -¿Tus plegarias fueron escuchadas alguna vez?- formuló una nueva pregunta, mientras tomaba el mentón de la salvaje y desorientada criatura, obligándola a verlo directamente a sus profundos ojos.

-Nunca.- replicó de inmediato la princesa. Había desperdiciado tantas palabras en busca del verdadero amor, y nunca se había percatado de que no buscaba más que la simple compañía de alguien, alguien como aquel hermoso y prohibido hombre. Cada sonido dulce y armonioso proferido por su cantarina voz fue olvidado en las sombras de su locura, incluso todos los deseos de seguir pidiéndole a la nada un caballero guapo en un corcel blanco. -Y quien me ha obligado a vivir este suplicio ha sido mi propio padre. Es él quien merece morir encerrado en esa torre.

-Excelente.- dijo el diablo con traje. Besó por breves pero apasionados momentos los labios de Maka con el dulce sabor de la sangre impregnado en ellos. Luego tomó su mano suavemente y la guió hasta una extraña nube de vapor salido de ningún lugar en especial. -Yo la llevo, princesa. Este reino le pertenece solo a usted y yo defenderé sus derechos mientras sus manos sigan cubiertas de sangre. Por algo soy la semilla del demonio que usted misma ha cultivado durante los últimos diez años.

Y con esa afirmación ambos desaparecieron tras la cortina de humo blanco, hacia un lugar desconocido. La princesa tuvo que llegar al mismísimo infierno para encontrar a su no-príncipe azul. Condenada a la locura, no se enteró nunca de eso. Lo único que le quedaba claro a Maka, la anterior hermosa princesa, era que mientras su demonio estuviese junto a ella, la muerte sería un deleite entre sus manos.

Así terminó su no-cuento de hadas.

Fin

----o-----


End file.
